narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kine
History Before leaving his village, Kine was a high-ranking Jonin and hailed as a genius. Kine lost his parents when he was eight leaving him to take care of his baby sister, Kikyou. The Village Chief looked upon Kine highly and allowed them to live with him. After Kine was promoted to Jonin, The Village Chief came to Kine and told him an old story about the first leader of Kinkai. Long ago, the first leader of the village was a powerful ninja who's strength rivalled that of the Kage. To protect his home he gained more and more power. Eventually, he tried to gain more power than his body could handle. This caused his soul to become corrupted and once the wars were over he began to simply fight everyone. He was no longer a man, and having discarded his human name he began calling himself the God of Fighting. His village eventually defeated and killed him, however the God of Fighting had a secret jutsu that allowed his spirit to return to this world once every hundred years. The day in which the God of Fighting would return to this world was the day Kine's parents died. The God of Fighting had returned and had been lying dormant within the body of a Kinkai citizen. The night before the Chief had heard Kikyo screaming because of a very realistic nightmare. That dream wasn't a dream, but a memory of the God of Fighting. The God was dormant within his sister. Kine was shocked to hear and initally didn't believe it. However one day, when Kikyou was out on a mission her team was attacked by a group of enemy ninja. Kine heard this and rushed to her aid. However, when Kine arrived he found Kikyou unconcious surronded by dead bodies, including those of her team. Kine realized that the Chief was right. The God of Fighting had possessed his sister. The villagers caught wind of this and tried to run Kine and Kikyou out of the village. The Chief tried to calm them down, but it was no use, they were adamant. The Chief then gave Kine and his sister some supplies, and gave Kine a special mission: The ninja who eventually defeated the God of Fighting had left behind a secret jutsu that would be used to ultimately destroy him, while leaving his host unharmed. Kine's mission was to go, with Kikyo, to the Hidden Shrine located somewhere in the Land of Metal. Kine placed a special jutsu over his sister that held the God of Fighting back, but severely limited the amount of energy available to her causing her sleep for long periods. With that the Chief bid them farewell and Kine left his village behind. Abilities 'Master Puppeteer' While Kine possesses a wide range of abilities, his greatest lie in puppet mastery. Due to his thirst for knowledge, and to increasingly become stronger Kine created a wepon he calls the Buruhonken (Blue Pure Silk). The Buruhonken takes the form of a large mechanical cylinder. When it is activated Kine plants it firmly in the ground, it then spins releasing thousands of chakra strings activating his puppets. At the same time it also releases a chakra string that attaches itself to the base of Kine's cerebellum allowing him to control the puppets with his mind. Using the Buruhonken allows Kine the use of his hands allowing him to fight up close, however the downside is that maintaining more puppets using the Buruhonken uses up Kine's chakra quickly. Category:Male Category:Characters